Lo que a Jou le tocó contar
by Ficker D.A.T
Summary: TK y Kari se odiaban, no podían estar bajo un mismo techo. Pocos conocen cómo fue que todo se arregló, que llegaron a establecer un lazo tan fuerte como el que mantienen hoy en día, y a construir una relación que muchos desearían. Bueno, déjenme contarles cómo ocurrió todo, aquella noche en la que su relación dio un drástico giro. Fic para intercambio navideño del foro Proyecto 1-8


**Este fic está hecho para el Intercambio Navideño del Proyecto 1-8, y es un regalo para BlueSpring-JeagerJaques, a quien se lo dedico especialmente. ¡Espero que te guste tu regalo de Navidad, Blue! :D**

**Hay más notas al final, pero un comentario rápido: siendo de Argentina, es común en mí usar verbos que no se usan normalmente. Ya saben, corré en vez de corre, decile en vez de dile. La gran mayoría están así, si no todos. Ahora no lo recuerdo, espero que no resulte molesto.**

**Usé los nombres tanto japoneses como del doblaje. No estoy seguro si corresponde mucho a los géneros, pero esa fue la intención.**

* * *

><p><span>Lo que a Jou le tocó contar.<span>

Me han encomendado contar una historia para Navidad. Una historia diferente, o quizás igual a las demás. Una historia de ciertos amigos, que en su momento tan amigos no fueron. Nadie se acuerda ya la razón de esto, pero todos tienen a fuego en la memoria la noche en la que entablaron su amistad. No sé ni porqué me pidieron a mí que hiciera esto, yo estaba tranquilo con mi familia, descansando del arduo trabajo de la universidad. Si hubiera sabido que algunos de mis amigos estaban así, hubiera llamado. Como Mimi. Ella se comunicó con todos a medianoche, y me llamó a mí después que a Taichi y Hikari, y los que estaban en su casa. Así fue como me enteré de todo. Me costó un poco conseguir la información necesaria para esto, ya saben: hacer preguntas de lo que había pasado antes, de lo que había pasado durante y después. No saben lo que me costó sonsacarles a TK y Kari la charla que habían tenido en el balcón, esa que ni Sora pudo escuchar. Tuve que incluso pedirle a Kou que hackeara las cuentas de correo electrónico de los dos jóvenes, para ver si así conseguía algo que valiera la pena. Pero eso ellos nunca lo tienen que saber. Bueno, acá está el resultado de mi investigación. Ardua investigación.

Ese día el viento había estado soplando sin piedad alrededor de la ciudad, haciendo que los pesados copos de nieve se arremolinaran. Todo estaba teñido del característico blanco del invierno, acompañado de peatones que iban y venían, apurados por las compras de último momento. Sorprendía, y todavía sorprende, por cierto, lo descuidados que podían ser algunos, dejando todo para el día anterior a Navidad. De todas maneras, para cierta castaña, amante de la fotografía, el paisaje era más que único. Desde la primera hora del día, hasta la última hora de la tarde, la muchacha se la había pasado corriendo animadamente por las calles, sonriendo todo el tiempo, fotografiando a cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto. No que no sacara fotos también a aquellos que no querían, sólo que éste último grupo no lo notaba. La confusión, mezclada con la paz que la nieve traía, al menos a ella, le parecía a la castaña un ambiente estupendo para llevar a cabo lo que ella llamaba, su "Álbum Navideño Anual".

Ahora, volviendo a su casa, tranquilamente y por el camino más largo, tarareaba un villancico, sacando aun más fotos por ahí y por allá. Estaba definitivamente feliz. La época de Navidad le parecía la más fantástica de todo el año. Cena familiar, abrir los regalos al lado del árbol, jugar guerra de bolas de nieve con su hermano e incluso a veces con sus padres. Todo parecía perfecto durante estas fechas. Nadie se dejaba preocupar por presupuestos, tareas, y todas esas cosas que estaban reservadas para los once meses restantes. No, Diciembre era definitivamente el mes de relajación en la casa de los Yagami.

Se sacudió la nieve que se había acumulado en sus hombros y cabeza antes de abrir la puerta, y justo en el umbral se sacó las botas que llevaba puestas. Sentía el frío en su rostro, casi hasta podía sentir el rojo de sus mejillas y nariz. Le encantaba. Y ahora, sólo tenía que preparar un chocolate caliente, abrigarse, y empezar con la tradicional preparación de cena navideña en su casa. A ellos siempre les habían gustado las celebraciones simples, por lo que, el 24 a la noche, siempre la pasaban ellos cuatro juntos, solos, en familia. Al día siguiente se reunían con amigos, o con demás familiares. Esa noche estaba reservada para ellos, y nadie más. Merecían un día al año para rodearse del ambiente familiero, o así ellos le dicen. Nadie podía negar aquello.

Al entrar, sintió el calor de la calefacción central a través de sus medias, impregnando sus pies de la hogareña sensación de la calidez. Un olor a chocolate, mezclado con galletas cocinándose en el horno, sumado a los aromas de la comida, del pollo, de la carne, de las verduras hirviendo, podría resultarle nauseabundo a muchos, yo incluido. Pero no a Hikari. Para ella, era solo recordatorio de todo lo antes mencionado.

Taichi estaba en uno de los sillones, con un suéter azul con pinos verdes dispuestos en una línea horizontal que rodeaban su torso medio, leyendo una revista. Ése era su atuendo para el día, lo tenía guardado especialmente para ese día. Kari me contó que, cuando su suéter viejo ya no le quedaba, había insistido una y otra vez hasta que su madre le había tejido uno exactamente igual pero con otras medidas: el que ahora llevaba puesto. Su hermanita tenía uno exactamente igual, pero con la particularidad de que era rosa donde el del muchacho era azul.

Cuando el moreno vio a la chica entrar y acomodarse en el lugar al lado suyo, no pudo evitar abrazarla brevemente.

−Feliz día antes de Navidad− le dijo el chico en cuanto la rodeó con sus brazos.

−Feliz día antes de Navidad− respondió riendo la castaña− ¿Alguna idea de qué nos espera de cena esta noche? – preguntó después de que el chico la hubiera soltado.

−Con toda honestidad, no tengo la más mínima idea− le respondió Tai, volviendo a su revista de deportes, ahora con una sonrisa plasmada en sus facciones− Pero, si hay algo que sí sé, es que al parecer habrá varias sorpresas esta Navidad− dijo esto último con un tinte cómplice en sus ojos.

−¿Y eso qué quiere decir, si se puede saber? – cuestionó Hikari, algo divertida por la actitud de hacerse el misterioso de su hermano.

−¿Qué quiere decir qué? – re-preguntó el mayor, fallando miserablemente al tratar de jugar al inocente.

Pero no pudo ir más lejos que eso, porque entonces la Señora Yagami irrumpió en la sala donde sus hijos hablaban, diciendo algo de que tenían que ayudar en la cocina. Los dos se levantaron de sus lugares, dispuestos a dar una mano en lo que pudieran. Sabían que, si no lo hacían, los problemas se verían en el horizonte, empezando por su madre, y extendiéndose a su padre cuando él se enterara, una vez volviera de trabajar. Ese era un punto frágil también, el hecho de que al Señor Yagami le hicieran trabajar hasta la tarde-noche el veinticuatro. Aunque no podían quejarse, teniendo en cuenta de que había gente que incluso trabajaba toda la noche.

Yuuko estaba ocupada preparando lo que comerían, por lo que los dos adolescentes tendrían que ocuparse del postre. Si bien los tres estaban compenetrados en lo que hacían, intercambiando una que otra palabra de vez en cuando, con música de su clásico disco de villancicos de fondo, una pregunta daba vueltas y vueltas alrededor de la mente de Hikari, sin querer irse en ningún momento: ¿Por qué tanta comida? No que fueran de comer poco, especialmente si de Navidad se trataba. De hecho, muchas veces sus amigos se sorprendían si los visitaban mientras cocinaban para esta cena particular, diciendo que lo que estaban preparando alcanzaría para alimentar a tres familias. Especialmente Mimi se espantaba, y siempre decía que ver tanta comida junta le provocaba náuseas. Una vez, Tai la había llamado hipócrita, alegando que ella no podía decir nada, puesto que una vez Sora la había encontrado encerrada en su cuarto, sentada en su cama con un enorme pastel de chocolate frente a ella. Bueno, en realidad, medio pastel, porque la muchacha estaba devorando rápidamente el dulce postre, y ya había acabado con medio. Después de ese comentario, Mimi se había ofendido y Taichi le había tenido que pedir disculpas de mil maneras, y a poco en mil idiomas para que lo perdonara. No que ella hubiera estado verdaderamente enojada, pero le encantaba poner en esa situación al moreno. Pero ningún recuerdo le permitía responder a Kari la incógnita que se había formado en su cabeza.

−¿Por qué tanta comida, si se puede saber, madre? – preguntó cuando la curiosidad ya no podía más con ella.

En ese momento, la mayor y su hijo intercambiaron una rápida mirada, y una fugaz sonrisa, que hizo que la menor de los tres se sintiera todavía más urgida de saber la respuesta.

−Bueno, después de haberlo hablado con tu padre y tu hermano, hemos decidido hacer un pequeño cambio este año en nuestra cena de Navidad− respondió Yuuko, alegremente y mientras sacudía un cucharón de madera que había estado utilizando para revolver la salsa que después le pondría a quién sabe qué− ¡Tendremos visitas! – concluyó alegremente.

Eso no era de esperarse, y realmente sorprendió a Hikari. Más aun el hecho de que no le hubieran preguntado si estaba de acuerdo o no.

−¿Y quién, si se puede saber, nos visitará? – inquirió la joven, parte divertida, parte molesta.

Ante esa pregunta, la Señora Yagami se puso algo nerviosa, mirando de un lado a otro, y después dirigiendo su vista a su hijo mayor, como esperando que él respondiera.

−Sólo unos amigos míos con su madre. Y Sora, si es que acaso Toshiko la deja− respondió entonces el chico, despreocupadamente.

−¡Eso no es justo! – se quejó entonces Kari− ¿Por qué yo no puedo invitar amigas o a mi novio a la cena de Navidad pero Tai si? – le preguntó a su madre. Ésta última la miró algo confundida, como si hubiera estado esperando otro tipo de reacción, u otro tipo de pregunta.

−P-Pues no hay problema con que invites a tu novio Hikari− le dijo su madre− Pero nada de amigas. Vendrá Sora, y ella cuenta como tu amiga−.

No necesitó escuchar más. Si su novio podía ir, entonces ella era feliz. Salió inmediatamente de la cocina para ir al teléfono. Apresuradamente, marcó un número, y escuchó el repiqueteo de la línea. Y más repiqueteo. Y después, nada. Línea ocupada. Tal parecía que estaban hablando con alguien. Tendría que intentar más tarde. Lo peor era que no tenía otra forma de comunicarse, teniendo en cuenta el pequeño gran detalle de que su novio no tenía celular.

Volvió entonces a la cocina, dispuesta a seguir ayudando. Batiendo crema, decorando postres, revisando que las galletas del horno no se quemaran. Era increíble cómo lograban organizar todo año a año. Esta vez, Yuuko se las había ingeniado para conseguir prestado un horno portátil, en el cual cocinaban todo lo relacionado a dulces, mientras que, en su horno, preparaban todo lo que fuera salado. Sorprendía las cantidades colosales de comida que dentro de esa pequeña cocina se estaban manejando, pero eso ya quedó claro antes.

Fue después de un rato que se Kari cayó en la cuenta de algo, por lo que se decidió a preguntar:

−¿A quiénes invitaste, Tai? ¿Los conozco? ¿Son acaso del equipo de fútbol? −.

Pero no recibió respuesta a eso, porque justo se escucharon golpes en la puerta, haciendo que el moreno aprovechara y saliera de la cocina a abrir al recién llegado, que, una vez hubo entrado en la cocina, o intentado hacerlo pero decidiendo quedarse en el umbral para no molestar la preparación, se dio a conocer como Sora. La pregunta de Kari, entonces, nunca fue respondida, puesto que la pelirroja comenzó a hablar animadamente de cómo había hecho para convencer a su madre que la dejara asistir a la cena Yagami.

Realmente, Sora era una muchacha increíble. Para ella, la familia de su novio era como su familia propia, y eso Toshiko lo había tenido siempre en claro. Pero tampoco podía negar que le encantaba pasar la Navidad con su preciosa hija. No había sido hasta que la muchacha había sugerido que tuviera unas fiestas románticas con el señor Takenouchi, que estaba fuera de la ciudad, que Toshiko había decidido cambiar los planes a último momento. Amaba a su esposo, y, si bien también a su hija, al primero lo veía con muchísima menos frecuencia que a la segunda. Por lo que, después de haberse asegurado que pasarían juntas Año Nuevo, la madre de la pelirroja había dado luz verde para que pasase Navidad con los Yagami.

O eso era lo que Sora contaba. Siendo totalmente honestos, no parecía una historia plausible. Conociendo a Toshiko, seguramente había habido una discusión de por medio. No porque la mujer fuera de pelear, si no porque era demasiado celosa de su hija como para ir "prestándola" en Navidad. Fuera cierta o no la historia, la realidad era que ahora Sora estaba con ellos.

Y así los minutos pasaron, y fueron transformándose en horas, y fue llegando la noche. Entre los cuatro que ahora poblaban el apartamento, comenzaron a acomodar las últimas cosas necesarias: mantel en la mesa, platos, cubiertos, fuentes para poner la comida, y cosas por el estilo. A eso de las nueve quince, más golpes dejaron escucharse golpear contra la puerta. Y entonces Kari se dio cuenta que había olvidado totalmente de llamar a su novio, y que de seguro ya era muy tarde como para intentar. Mejor así, sin embargo, puesto que él también amaba pasar las fiestas con su familia.

Pero toda cavilación posible le duró a la chica nada, al ver que, por la puerta, entraba una mujer rubia, de ojos claros, y esbelta, y detrás suyo, dos muchachos bastante parecidos, al menos en facciones. La adolescente ni saludó, ni dijo nada, sólo se escabulló hasta su habitación, donde se dejó caer en su cama con gran indignación. ¿Por qué, de entre todos los seres del planeta, sus padres y hermano habían invitado a Takeru Takaishi?

No saldría en toda la noche si era necesario. Toda la vida hemos celebrado solo los cuatro, y, justo cuando quieren cambiar la tradición, hacen _esto. _No. Simple y llanamente, no. Escuchó que alguien abrió la puerta, aunque Hikari no tenía manera de saber quién era, ya que su cara estaba enterrada en su almohada. Sintió un peso extra en su cama, dándole a entender que, quien quiera que fuese, se había sentado al lado suyo.

−Kari…− dijo una voz, que Kari enseguida reconoció; Tai había entrado.

−No− respondió ella enseguida.

−Vamos, sabes que mamá y la mamá de Matt son muy amigas, si se tomaron el trabajo por algo será−.

Hikari podría haber sido más molesta, más cerrada, más intransigente. Pero era Navidad, así que no se molestó en todo ese problema. Se sentó en su cama, algo frustrada, y se levantó después de unos segundos.

−Está bien− dijo cuando estaba en la puerta a la sala-comedor− Pero no pienso dirigirle la palabra−.

Taichi se limitó a levantarse y seguirla, sabiendo que podría haber sido mucho peor, conociendo que su hermana podía ser igual que él. Bastaba acordarse esa vez que Tai había presentado a Sora oficialmente como novia. Él había creído que su hermanita lo tomaría excelente, nunca se hubiera que ella podía ser tan sobre protectora. Había sido una muy mala idea comer sopa caliente. La pobre pelirroja nunca más pudo ver el brebaje sin sentir escalofríos y agarrarse las piernas donde había conseguido las quemaduras. Pero eso historia para otro día. Por el momento concentrémonos en el encuentro navideño.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa, con el rubio y la castaña que tan mal se llevaban por nadie sabía qué. La mesa ya estaba lista, los deliciosos manjares dispuestos en sus fuentes esperando a ser comidos por los presentes. La conversación no se hizo esperar, todos alegres como estaban por las fechas. Iban a esperar al Señor Yagami, pero él había llamado para avisar que empezaran sin él porque lo tenían demorado. Aunque cinco después de que todos se sirvieran, el hombre llegó con una capa de nieve en los hombros y una sonrisa en los labios. Se sentó, sin molestarse ni por irse a cambiar de ropa, y la cena oficialmente comenzó.

Después de esto, la Señora Yagami jamás volvería a celebrar nada en su casa, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que pasó.

No hubo inconveniente alguno, hasta que Kari se sirvió una porción de pavo, que había preparado Natsuko. Quería ponerle algo de mostaza, pero ésta estaba convenientemente fuera de su alcance, y al alcance perfecto de Takeru. El inicio del fin. No podía pedirle a otro, pero a él no le pensaba hablar. Por lo que se levantó, y se estiró para agarrar el aderezo, pero no pudo, porque alguien más se le adelantó. Pareciera ser que al rubio también le gustaba poner mostaza a su comida. Así que Hikari volvió a acomodarse en su asiento, esperando que él terminara, y extendiendo su mano en su dirección, como para que recibiera el mensaje.

Takeru se tomó su tiempo para usar la mostaza, lo que empezó a impacientar a Hikari. Como si fuera poco, una vez hubo terminado, la volvió a dejar en el mismo lugar que estaba antes, haciendo que la castaña no pudiera alcanzarla. Eso hizo enfurecer a la pequeña Yagami. Por lo que cruzó miradas con Sora, que estaba frente a ella en la mesa, y le dijo:

−Sora, ¿Podrías decirle a Takeru que me pase la mostaza, ya que parece no captar indirectas? −.

La pelirroja se quedó perpleja ante eso, pues no se esperaba tal comentario.

−C-Claro. TK, ¿Podrías pasarle la mostaza a Kari? −.

−Sora, decile a Hikari que si quiere algo que me lo pida− respondió el chico Takaishi, continuando con su comida.

−No, a mí no me van a meter en esto− se quejó la pelirroja, captando lo que estaban empezando a hacer los dos jóvenes.

−Entonces, hermano, ¿Podrías darle ese mensaje a Hikari, por favor? –reiteró TK.

−Kari, ya lo escuchaste, no me hagas repetirlo− se limitó a comentar Matt, sin siquiera levantar la vista de su plato.

−Entonces Yamato, ¿Podrías decirle a tu hermanito que madure y me pase la bendita mostaza? – preguntó Kari, algo harta ya.

−TK, dale la maldita mostaza− interrumpió Tai, algo molesto.

−Sora, decile a Tai que no le hable así a mi hermano− se metió de nuevo Matt, con el mismo tono que su moreno amigo.

−¿También vos, Matt? – preguntó Sora al aire. Los tres padres se limitaban a conversar en voz baja entre ellos, ligeramente entretenidos por los adolescentes.

−Kari, avisale a Yamato que se calme o se las ve conmigo, y que no me gustó su tonito− advirtió Taichi, mirando a su hermana, ya ni molestándose en comer.

−Matt, no te metas con mi hermano− dijo entonces Kari, totalmente enojada.

−Sora, que Kari no se dirija así a mi hermano− dijo TK, en tono hostil, lo que sorprendió a la pelirroja.

−Matt, que tu hermanito no le hable así a mi novia−. Ahí iba Taichi.

−Kari, que tu hermano se calme−. Y ahí Yamato.

−Sora, que Matt entienda que Tai no es su hijo, por lo que no puede darle órdenes−. Y Hikari.

−TK, dale la mostaza a Kari, y decile a tu hermano que se siente de nuevo−. Y esta vez, Sora.

−Kari, decile a tu cuñada que no tiene porqué hablar por vos, y que mi hermano tampoco es su hijo− dijo TK.

−¡Pero si es conmigo con quien estás peleado! – saltó entonces Hikari, ante el último del rubio menor.

Ante esto, TK se puso algo rojo de la vergüenza, pero aun así frunció el seño, se levantó de su lugar, y salió al balcón. Entonces la pequeña Yagami se fue a su cuarto otra vez. Taichi y Yamato, ambos parados y lanzándose miradas algo desafiantes, se retiraron de la mesa con sus respectivos hermanos.

Ni Yamato, ni Taichi, ni Hikari ni Takeru quisieron contarme qué fue lo que pasó cuando se retiraron de la mesa. Lo único que pude conseguir fue de Sora. Al parecer, el apartamento quedó en sepulcral silencio por varios minutos, con sólo el tintineo de los cubiertos chocando entre sí y contra los platos.

Para cuando los dos jóvenes Yagami salían del cuarto, y los dos rubios hermanos entraban del balcón, la pelirroja, el matrimonio Yagami y Natsuko Takenouchi estaban ya acomodados en los sillones de la sala, tomando cada uno un delicioso y humeante café. Sería mentira decir que, cuando Kari se sentó al lado de Sora, con una hirviente taza de chocolate caliente, ésta no se crispó un poco, asustada de que la joven castaña hiciera algo parecido a lo de la sopa. Eso no pasó, igualmente. No con ella, cuando menos.

Pero las cosas narradas en orden. Los cuatro se acomodaron, en silencio, y poco a poco comenzó una charla amena, sobre el año que había pasado, el año que iba a pasar, lo que habían conseguido y lo que se proponían en lograr. Y así, llegaron las once de la noche, todos ya en un ambiente relajado.

Todos, excepto los dos más jóvenes, que seguían lanzándose miradas asesinas de tanto en tanto, y que comentaba lo mínimo indispensable en la conversación.

Nadie lo vio venir, porque nadie vio qué había pasado. Nadie supo el porqué de la reacción de Hikari hasta que TK contó la verdad. Fue algo así. TK le hizo un gesto con la mano a Kari cuando nadie podía notarlo, mientras movió los labios para formar una palabra. Eso logró enojar a la castaña, que se levantó tranquilamente de su lugar, se acercó al rubio que tanto odiaba, se sentó a su lado, y, sin decir más, le tiró media taza de chocolate caliente a la cara. Suerte que Takeru alcanzó a cerrar los ojos, o todo hubiera sido más serio.

Kari no cambió de posición, no se molestó en simular que había sido un accidente. Nada, sólo dejó la taza apoyada sobre la mesa de té de la sala, y miró a todos con cara de inocente. Mientras tanto, TK no pudo hacer más que levantarse de su lugar e ir corriendo al baño, a lavarse con agua fría. Ese fue la primer consecuencia que pagaron los muebles de la Señora Yagami: la preciosa alfombra que tenían, ahora tenía una mancha marrón que nadie sabía si saldría.

Nadie se movía, porque nadie podía reaccionar. Pero, cuando alguien habló, no fue exactamente amable:

−Kari, ¡¿Qué acabas de hacerle al pobre TK?! –fue la Señora Takaishi, que ahora se levantaba de su lugar para ir a asegurarse de que su hijo estuviera bien.

−Le debés una disculpa, jovencita− reprendió el Señor Yagami, con una seria mirada en su rostro.

−Perdón− dijo Hikari al aire, fingiendo ser inocente y todavía quieta en su puesto.

Nadie dijo nada después de eso, y solo se escuchaban los murmullos de la madre de Matt y TK en el baño, preguntando constantemente si estaba bien.

Después de unos minutos, salieron ambos, y volvieron a sentarse en la sala. Natsuko estaba vociferando lo furiosa que se encontraba, y los padres Yagami trataban de calmarla, y, aunque en principio fue en vano, en cuanto la Señora Yagami trajo una enorme fuente con postre de chocolate hasta el borde, la rubia mayor se calmó un poco, recordando que era Navidad. No podía dejarse enfurecer por lo que dos adolescentes hicieran, menos cuando estaba tratando de hacer que se amistaran.

Hablando de eso, es propicio decir que toda la cena fue un plan calculado por ambas madres, y que por eso los Yagami rompieron su tradición de comer solos y en familia. Tradición que se rompería para siempre, siendo reemplazada por la de "Cena Yagami-Takaishi" y más tarde por la de "Cena Yagami-Ishida". Tampoco esto es importante.

Lo que sí importa, es lo que TK hizo a Kari con el postre. De nuevo, nadie lo vio venir. Es que, nadie espera que un chico como Takeru, amable, simpático y en muchas ocasiones tímido, tome la fuente con el postre luego de que todos se sirvieran, y "accidentalmente" lo volcara sobre toda la ropa de una no tan inocente castaña. Muchas veces él juró y perjuró que había sido un accidente, pero terminó por confesar que había sido totalmente voluntario.

−¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa, acaso estás loco?! – el grito histérico de Hikari no se hizo esperar.

−¡Esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos, Takaishi! Pedile perdón en este instante a mi hermana− dijo Tai, olvidándose, otra vez, que tendría que estar intentando que esos dos se llevaran mejor.

−¡Pero fue un accidente! – se excusó el rubio más joven.

−¡Sí claro, un accidente! – ironizó la castaña, mirándolo incrédula.

−Kari, no te pongas así…− comenzó Sora, tratando de apaciguar las aguas.

−¡¿Qué Sora?! Tengo derecho a ponerme así, e incluso peor. ¿O no te acordás cómo te pusiste después del incidente del casco con Tai? −.

−Eso es totalmente diferente. Éramos demasiado jóvenes, ¡Y tu hermano lo vomitó, Kari! – dijo Sora, todavía tranquila, pero ahora también incrédula, y con cara de asco por recordar lo del casco.

−¡Bueno, es suficiente! – interrumpió el Señor Yagami, con voz potente− Es Navidad, por Dios, tendrían que intentar convivir entre ustedes. Si hablaran, se darían cuenta que tienen mucho en común−.

−Kari, andá a cambiarte y a lavarte, y después volvé− dijo la Señora Yagami, con voz cansada ya− Natsuko, ¿Me ayudarías a limpiar la cocina por favor? −.

Dicho eso, las dos madres se retiraron de la sala, y Kari fue a su cuarto, tomó ropa, y se encerró en el baño. Pasaron unos largos minutos, hasta que el Señor Yagami decidió ir a ayudar a su esposa y a su amiga, y entonces Matt, Tai y Sora decidieron bajar un rato, a una guerra de bolas de nieve. Uno creería que las cosas estarían tensas entre Yamato y Taichi, y tampoco se puede negar. Pero, siendo como son, y teniendo en cuenta que Hikari no le abrió la puerta del baño al moreno, hicieron las paces, Sora de por medio, para olvidarse de todo.

Sólo TK quedó en la sala, puesto que se negó a bajar con los otros tres. Había conseguido sentirse culpable por lo que había hecho, más siendo Navidad. Lo peor de todo, ni siquiera recordaba porqué estaba peleado con Hikari.

−Cuando vuelva, más te vale que todo esté arreglado− le dijo Tai antes de salir del apartamento.

Eso puso a Takeru a pensar seriamente. Quizás tendría que hablar con la chica. Quizás el Señor Yagami tenía razón y tenían más en común de lo que pensaban. Nunca se había detenido a fijarse, pero quizás eso era cierto. Tendría que averiguarlo por su propia cuenta.

Por eso fue hasta la puerta del baño, y ni se molestó en tocar. Después de asegurarse, claro, de que la ducha no se escuchara. No necesitaba otro momento incómodo. Cuando su vista pudo ver el interior del baño, se sintió todavía más culpable. Kari estaba sentada en el inodoro, con la tapa cerrada, claro, llorando. Ni se había dado cuenta de que alguien había entrado. Estaba usando todavía la ropa manchada, y la que había agarrado de su cuarto estaba tirada en el piso, a excepción de una remera blanca, que al parecer ella estaba usando para secarse las lágrimas. Fue algo que realmente conmovió a Takeru, y es que el jamás soportó ver a la gente llorar. Nunca, teniendo en cuenta que su infancia siempre había estado rodeada de aquel acto.

Entonces, hizo algo que podría considerarse milagroso, teniendo en cuenta cómo se había llevado con la castaña hasta el momento. Se agachó frente a ella, y la abrazó. Simplemente. No dijo nada, no preguntó nada, ni siquiera se aclaró la garganta antes como para que ella supiera lo que iba a pasar. Fue toda una sorpresa para la muchacha ver una cabellera rubia al abrir los ojos, y sentir a la vez unos brazos que la sostenían.

−Siento haberte tirado media fuente de postre encima− dijo entonces TK, sonando en serio arrepentido, y haciendo que los ojos de la castaña se abrieran todavía más.

−Siento haberte tirado chocolate caliente encima− dijo Kari después de unos momentos, sin poder evitar soltar una risita, que fue secundada por la de Takeru.

−¿Por qué es que nos llevamos tan mal? – preguntó TK, sin soltar el abrazo, que ahora era correspondido por la castaña.

−No tengo idea, ya pasó tanto tiempo que no puedo recordarlo−.

−Me pasa lo mismo, y me siento ridículo. Llegué demasiado lejos por algo que no tenía sentido, por algo que ni siquiera sé−.

−Yo estoy igual, TK− afirmó Hikari. El hecho de que ella no le llamara Takeru ya era un gran paso.

−¿Amigos, entonces? – preguntó el rubio.

−Veremos− dijo Kari, y luego rió alegremente. Risa que se le contagió al chico, y que duró por un rato relativamente largo. Aun no rompían el abrazo.

−¿Te digo algo? Mi novia iba a venir hoy, pero me alegro que no lo haya hecho. Si hubiera sido así, quizás nunca nos hubiéramos reconciliado−.

−Lo mismo digo. Por mi novio, que al final no vino. No que tenga nada en contra de tu novia, para nada…− dijo Kari, ahora algo avergonzada.

Solo pudo hacer que TK riera más.

−Me alegro ver que estén haciendo las paces, pero advierto, si no rompen ese abrazo en este instante, el pequeño pervertido de TK se lleva un ojo morado de premio− escucharon ambos, lo que hizo que se separaran de inmediato.

Y así, todos volvieron a la sala, llamaron a sus padres, pues se acercaban las doce, y pasaron lo que quedaba de la Navidad en paz. Brindaron, charlaron y rieron. Durante toda la noche, Kari se quedó con la ropa totalmente manchada, y alegre de así estarlo. Los tres invitados pasaron la noche en el apartamento, y las conversaciones, al menos de los jóvenes, duraron hasta bien entrada la noche. Todos felices.

Esa es la historia. Si me preguntan, quizás alguien más podría haberla contado mejor. Pero por sorteo me tocó a mí. Si supieran, no me tocó la peor parte. A Tai le tocó contar cómo fue que Mimi y Kou terminaron juntos. Si me preguntan, esa es la historia que más estoy esperando leer. Como sabrán, o quizás no, los años pasaron, nosotros nos mantuvimos unidos, pero hubo un par que se fueron acercando cada vez más. Al tiempo de esta Navidad, rompieron con sus respectivas parejas, ambos por voluntad propia, diciendo que ya no se sentían cómodos en esa relación. Y bueno, el anillo de compromiso que se puede ver ahora en los dedos anulares derechos de TK y Kari explican varias cosas. Pero esa parte de la historia creo que le toca a Mimi, o a Sora. Ya no recuerdo bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ¡Feliz Navidad Blue! Espero la hayas pasado genial en todo el día. Y espero que te haya gustado aunque sea un poco este fic. No sabía muy bien cómo encarar tu propuesta, porque no nos conocemos casi, pero espero que te parezca aceptable. Siéndote sincero, creo que no llegué al nivel que seguramente esperabas. Especialmente en la parte de Humor. Seguramente se note las partes donde se supone está, pero no sé si quedaron realmente cómicas. Y bueno, de todas maneras está dedicado especialmente para vos :D<br>**

**Para todos los que quizás pensaban que Jou era protagonista en esta historia, ¡Perdón! Es que el título fue el que más me gustó, y el hecho de hacer que él lo narre me pudo.**

**Agradezco inmensamente al foro Proyecto 1-8 por haber organizado este intercambio, sin ustedes no podría haber pasado nada.**

**Bueno, creo que nada más, sólo que felices fiestas a todos, Navidad ya pasó pero queda todavía Año Nuevo. Y muchas gracias por haber leído, si tienen ganas de dejar un review por acá, bueno, ¡Más gracias todavía!**

**Algunos errores fueron corregidos, si encuentran más avísenme. Siempre se me escapa algo en la edición.**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
